


The Therapist

by adrienthechatnoir



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren Yeager Needs a Hug, Fluff and Angst, Hange Zoë Ships It, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrienthechatnoir/pseuds/adrienthechatnoir
Summary: Eren is forced to go to therapy by Armin and Mikasa after his mother dies, he’s dumped by Jean, who he’d been dating for 5 years, and he lost his job and dropped out of college.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	The Therapist

“So, why won’t you talk to me Eren?” I ask. “We come in here twice a week every week for an hour and yet you never talk to me.”  
“You wanna know why I won’t talk to you?” He replies. “I don’t talk to you because you’re a therapist, Levi. You’re paid to help people. I can talk to you about all of my problems and you wouldn’t even think about them until the next time I visit. And you’d only remember anything I said because you document everything said in our sessions so that you can bring them again as if you actually cared about the problem! All you care about is the money!” He yells. He scoffs and throws his hands in the air, “What is there to talk about?”  
That’s the most I’ve ever heard from him. He’s always been completely silent. Maybe I can get him to talk about something that matters.  
“How about why you’re here?” I try.  
“Why I’m here.” He scoffs. “I’m here because my friends made me sign some papers because my mother died a month ago causing me to flunk out of school, lose my job, and I’m close to losing everyone that I care about. But not that any of that fucking matters.” He sobs and continues, “What’s the point? At least when Mom was here someone was always happy to see me. Someone cared for me unconditionally. But now she’s gone. Jean broke up with me right before I found out about Mom. You can imagine what a shitty day that was considering Jean and I were together for 5 years.” I see tears rolling down his cheeks as he looks back at me. “It doesn’t help that Ar and Mika don’t visit me anymore, they say that they can’t stand to see me destroying myself. There’s no point to anything anymore…”  
I can’t help but stare at the beautiful eyes that are locked on mine. “I’m sorry. That’s all of our time today, but I’ll see you in a few days, right?” I ask, really hoping to see him again soon. He nods before leaving. I sigh as I write down the required notes for today and shut everything off. I open the door and shut making sure to lock it. As I am about to leave, I notice a figure that looks like Eren standing a few feet away.  
“Eren?” I ask once I realize that it is him. “You left my office ten minutes ago, are you okay?” He nods.  
“I just..” He smiles, “I was thinking of how much I can’t wait for our next session.”  
I smile back, “I can’t either, see you in a few days.” I leave quickly realizing I just smiled at him. I never fucking smile, not even at Four-Eyes or Eyebrows. Fuck, I’m going soft, aren’t I?


End file.
